Something So Simple
by DowntonIsMyLife
Summary: My english homework but I thought I'd upload it. Elsie's thoughts as she gazes at her wedding ring.


**So my English homework was to write about something ordinary, being extraordinary. So naturally as my brain does, immediately thought of Downton and very quickly settled on Elsie's wedding ring.  
It isn't as long as I would normally write because it's only meant to be short and it was becoming hard not to steer off and write entirely about Elsie's love. :')  
A/N: Btw, updates for **_**all, **_**yes all my 'in progress' fanfics coming this week, including another fic I have in mind. And if you feel any of my other fics need more too them feel free to tell me because I need distractions from work! How can they call this a holiday when they pile all this on top of us!**

**Anyway, enjoy.**

It was warm for April, too warm; the kind of heat when you struggle to concentrate and that was certainly what she was suffering. Her sitting room had only one window, if you could call it that, it was about the size of a sheet of paper, letting in barely any air when open.  
She leant back in her chair, undoing the top button of her dress allowing her hand to rub her neck, it might be neat and proper but a stiff black dress in this heat? It was hardly practical.  
As she lolled her head back, she followed a bright light as it danced across the ceiling, squinting to try and make out the source her eyes followed the beam to her lap where her left hand lay on her leg. Her ring.

After years as housekeeper she found herself finally accepting she would likely forever live the life of a spinster, until she'd been swept off her feet in a way she'd never thought was possible at her age. They'd hidden their feelings for each other for decades, living in fear that upon likely rejection they would destroy the friendship that was so dear to them. But upon the realisation that they felt the same, he'd wasted no time in asking her to spend the rest of her life with him – and she gladly accepted.

She remembered that day better than any other in her whole life, she could play it back in her mind better than she could yesterday. They'd been allowed the day off on the condition that the family would be allowed to attend, at first she'd been completely against the idea, she was a woman who liked as little fuss as possible especially when it came to this. She'd allowed Anna to help her get ready, always having utter faith in the girl as she was a brilliant lady's maid, she'd sat willingly at her vanity, nervously fiddling with her skirt as Anna re-pinned her hair, giving her the look of one of the Ladies they served. She'd worn a white blouse, simple and elegant with a navy skirt, she wouldn't wear a long white dress with a veil – marriage was about the love she shared with her future husband, not about looking like a queen.  
They'd stood in the church, those they loved watching intently as she made her way down the aisle, hands shaking slightly, as if they missed the comfort of her engagement ring hugging her finger but longed for her wedding ring to take its place.  
He held her hands in his as they promised everything to each other, both fighting back tears and love and emotion washed over them, gripping their hearts and binding them together as they took the rings and gently slid them onto the others hand. Simple rings that would mean the world to them, simple reminders of that day, simple reminders of their love and simple reminders of each other.

So as she sat there, basking in the spring warmth, neglecting her work and gazing and the ring, she couldn't help but smile and allow a few tears of happiness to fall onto her hand creating a glittering pool around the ring. All it was, was a small strip of gold moulded to fit only her but it was so important to her, nothing fancy or expensive, but very precious, it was a symbol of who she now was, who she'd always meant to be.  
He'd promised her he would protect her, cherish her, make every day important and special as long as they both lived, these words he'd repeated on their wedding day and the words forever and always engraved into her ring, because that _was _their marriage and their love – forever and always and this simple ring was her reminder.

**Reviews very much loved, I'm not sure how my teacher will take it as everything I've written has been Chelsie and I'm sure it's not exactly what I'm supposed to be writing for her – ahh well ;)**


End file.
